everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Seacilia McMerhon
Seacilia McMerhon, full name/title Princess Seacilia Meirin McMerhon of Aqurai, is a 2018 introduced character. She is the oldest daughter of the previous little mermaid's sister, the second oldest to be exact. While she does come from a line of mermaid's wishing to be human, instead, Seacilia is less intrested in human culture and rather space. She has had dreams of being an astronomer, falling in love with the idea of exploring and studying space instead of the human world ever since she was a young girl. She sides as a roybel, hoping to uphold her destiny, but at the same time scared for the sake of her cousin and ultimately wanting to live out her life on land, studying the stars. Character Personality Unlike her many close and distant relatives, Seacilia has never had an interest in the land or humans, or even her own home in the water. Instead, she's had a fascination with science and astronomy since she was young, which shaped her in many ways. Generally keeping to herself and her notes, Seacilia grew up to be a distant, yet wide eyed optimistic, being very hopeful for the future. Ultimately, Seacilia is a dreamer. She has big ideas and hopes for the future and is often caught daydreaming and whatnot. As stated above, she's very hopeful for the future and ever since she was younger had dreams about what's going to happen. Many people throughout her childhood had assured her that she wasn't going to be able to become an astronomer, that she'll be on land for her short period of time and that's it, but nothing seemed to stop her. However, just because she is a dreamer, doesn't mean she isn't a doer. Doers have to have dreams to do anything, right? Once she sets her mind on something, she's not going to stop. Seacilia has big dreams for herself and the world and is going to get them done at some point in time. Soon, hopefully. With her limited time on land (she's unsure if she will be able to come back to land), she hopes to get as much as she can done, discover as much as she can and do as much as she wants to, and nothing is going to stop her. However, she is very one track minded and tends to forget about her surroundings (among other things) when she's very determined to do something and literally will not stop. Of course, Seacilia is an optimistic. She's very hopeful and believes everything's going to go the way she wants. Honestly, she does know things aren't, but likes to believe they will. However, optimist (like pessimism) has it's pros and it's flaws. Yes, Seacilia tends to be a very happy and overall hopeful person whose great at cheering her family up, but at the same she's almost in denial that things are bad. Sea wants ''everything to go the way she wants it to and have everything turn out all right, and oftentimes refuses to admit that. She sees that the facts are laid out, and despite being a very scientifically minded mermaid, she sometimes refuses to face the facts and stay in her own little optimist bubble. While Seacilia wants to live her life on land the fullest, how she lives life to the fullest is very different to how others do it (*coughjjcough*). Sea is a stickler for the rules and would A) like to stay alive and B) would like to have a clean track record. She's a big goodie two fins (?) and while she isn't that girl in your class that you absolutely hate and wish she would just leave you alone, that yells at you at the single deviation of a rule, she's still tries to keep herself (sometimes others) in line. Sea is often described by some people (*coughjjcough*) to be a "buzz kill" and "absolutely positively no fun". Sea is very intelligent, and tends to act like a know it all, despite that fact that she doesn't exactly know it all. She was often told by her mothers how smart she was and she exceeded in a lot of her classes, and while the praise didn't exactly build her ego, it seems to have given her more of a false sense that she was some Albert Einstein or something. Sea is sorta aware of that fact that she tends to come off as a know it all, often correcting people and people pointing her out for it, but she seems to have a hard time defeating helping some and seeming like a know-it-all. Seacilia is often described as an anxious wreck. Even though she's very hopeful for the future, she never knows what it will bring, and the unknown often frightens her. She's also set up very strict expectations for herself regarding things, espically her grades. While her moms could care less if she got a B or a C, Sea herself is dedicated to keeping straight As and and often bets herself up about it if she gets below it. Appearance Seacilia is a dark skinned mermaid with long hair, similar to this, which she usually wears in a bun, and light brown eyes. Seacilia stands shorter then most students but wears high heels to appear taller- even though she's not used to walking in general, neither the less with the challenge high heels bring. She has silver freckles on her cheeks because it looks pretty. Their natural and its a mermaid thing. In her mermaid form, Seacilia gains a fin a similar color to her hair but is a bit darker. Her hair also gains a shimmer to it. Hobbies and Interests Astronomy This mermaid ''loves ''astronomy. If you do not believe anything else I say, believe this. Sea is almost obsessed with the study as JJ is with movies. While most of her cousins were obsessed with the world above, Sea had more of a liking to the world above the world above, aka the sky, which she generally found simply beautiful and wished to know more about it, thus, thrusting her into her prime study. For the most part, their wasn't anyway to study astronomy underwater, especially since most people who would probably have this knowledge barely knew anything about land. However, thanks to Aunt Pearl, Sea was able to gain information about astronomy. One reason she's very content about staying on land is because she wants to continue her research and she can't do that underwater. (Marine) Biology * its not that ever generally had an interest in marine biology (simply called "biology" down under the sea) * but since they only really offered that in the schools she went to, she did find herself liking the subject * also she just generally interested in science in general??? like she knows a lot about science related stuff just in general but. astronomy is like her key thing. Hair styling It's hard to style your hair when your under water, you know that, right? However, Seacilia and most of her cousins and aunts are very skilled at this, somehow. tbc Powers and Abilities *'Transformation- Unlike her cousin, Meeshell, Seacilia will not turn into a mermaid at the touch of water. Seacilia has control on whether or not see turns into a mermaid, and theoretically could turn into one when she's on dry land. However, that does drain her of energy and would take her a while to turn back into human, plus the problem of not being able to go to a body of water and just kind of be stuck there. It is much easier to turn into a mermaid in water and she prefers to do so. *'''Mermaid Abilities- Sea can also breathe underwater and communicate with sea animals. She's also a hexallent swimmer, for obvious reasons. **However, she lacks something many mermaids have: a gorgeous singing voice. Sea doesn't like singing at all, actually. Her sister, on the other hand, does and Sea finds it really annoying. Fairy Tale The Little Mermaid Main Article: The Little Mermaid The story is supposed to go that there's a mermaid who has five older sisters. On their 15 birthday, mermaids get to go up to the surface and see the world above. The youngest mermaid loves the stories her sisters tells and hopes for the day when she can go up. Her 15th birthday comes and she sees a party celebrating the birthday of a handsome prince, and falls in love with him. She then saves him from drowning after a storm hits the ship. She brings him shore, where a princess from a temple come and find him. When the mermaid finds out that humans don't live for but do have souls, she goes to the sea witch who gives her a potion to give her legs in exchange for her tongue. Once she drinks the potion, she will never be able to return to the see but does it anyway. Every step she takes feels like she's walking on knives but she can dance so uh that's a plus? Also, if the prince falls in love with someone she will die and not retain a soul. Well the Prince likes the mermaid and stuff but he's in love with the temple girl who he's engaged to. Welp. On their wedding night, the sisters go to the little mermaid and give her a knife from the sea witch they exchanged for their hair. If the mermaid kills the prince and lets the blood drop onto her feet, she will be able to rejoin her family in the sea. She can't bare to do it and jumps into the ocean, dissolving into foam. Then she becomes a daughter of air and if she does good deeds for mankind she will be able to gain soul and be able to go to the Kingdom of God. It's a happy ending when you think about but not the way most people would like it. The Little Mermaid.2 Recently, this isn't what has been happening. Seacilia's grandaunt was very, very close to the Sea Witch of that story. The two were besties, inseparable. That Sea Witch couldn't bare to have her best friend die. It was a happy ending in a way, but not the way they would like it. Instead of casting the curse that would give the mermaid legs, cut of her tongue and that little side effect that she would die if the prince fell in love with another woman, the Sea Witch cased a spell giving the mermaid legs, but simply took away her voice and didn't make it so she would die if he fell in love with another woman. The Prince didn't fall in love with her mermaid, but she went on her normal life as a human, eventually dyeing and gaining a human soul. Since she was human, the next Little Mermaid and sisters would be her oldest sister's children (and possibly there cousins if she had less than five kids or other circumstances, which wasn't the case). Meeshell's mother and the next Sea Witch were fairly close once again, the same happened, but the Prince did fall in love with the Mermaid, there love breaking the spell. This time, the news spread and people all of a sudden were much more concerned then the first time it happened. The news was shocking to the story community, confused and afraid that something went wrong. To cover things up, a lie was spread that the Sea Witch was evil and that this was the way the story always went, the only people who knew were the Little Mermaid characters, but they all have sworn never to speak of it. How does Seacilia come into it? Seacilia's mother is Brooke McMerhon, who played the very minor role of the second oldest of the Little Mermaid's Sister. That detail doesn't really matter since they all play the same role. Sometime after the whole diabolic or whatever with the story, Brooke married her childhood best friend, Meryl McMerhon. Sometime after that (and via ~mermaid magic~), Seacilia was born and then later her little sister, Chelsea. Views on Destiny Seacilia knew both versions, the one that was supposed to happen and the one that has happened recently. On the general concept of destiny (does she want a prewritten story without the context of the story) Seacilia is fine ''with having a prewritten path for her. She's certainly not OK or is all super existing (i cant spell). Her mother's never hyped up the idea of destiny and Sea didn't know she ''had ''a destiny till she was maybe seven, when her cousin Meeshell was talking about hers which she had known for a long time. Meryl and Brooke just generally shrugged destiny off and didn't really push it onto Seacilia. At the same time, Seacilia hates the idea of returning to the sea. Don't get her wrong, she loves it, it's her home, but once she's gone back she can't come back. She tries to live her life on land to "the fullest" (at least to her own definition) but the fact that she might be stuck somewhere, a place she does love but has spent her whole life their and is pretty mundane to her, is always in the back of her head. TBC What also scares her is fate of her cousin, Meeshell. Seacilia knows for a fact that she isn't close to the next sea witch, Coral, as the two have never officially meet due to their ages and the fact that everyone believes that the sea witch is evil and that version and what not. While Sea doesn't know Coral whatsoever, she's scared that possibly they'll end up going down the original path, which again, has a happy ending but isn't what anyone really desires. Parallels * Due to Sea's minor role in the story, she doesn't have a lot of parallels. * The one she does have is the fact that she likes hair styling, a reference to how the sisters cut of their hair. * This being the only parallel make sense because its like the only the sister's do. Relationships Family Meryl McMerhon (Mother) * meryl is something * shes there * shes busy also * im still figuring her out okay Brooke McMerhon (Mother) * brooke is ''that aunt at family gatherings * u know the one * she constant complains about her sisters * and their spouses * and their children * she does a lot of royalty stuff even tho shes not the queen * vry salty she isnt Chelsea McMerhon (Sister) Chelsea and Seacilia have a rather... Tense relationship. Seacilia adores Chelsea in an older sister way, while Chelsea is forever feed up with Sea for some Andersen knows reason. Chelsea, apperantly, finds Sea obsession with space annyoing with all the times she talks about it and is incredibly jealous of Sea being able to take Brooke's destiny. Not nessiarcly because Chelsea wants Brooke's destiny, but she merely wants to be on land and is forever salty that she just happened to be the younger sister. Sea, for the most part, is unaware of the reasoning behind Chelsea's hatred for her, though she does know that she despises her for some reason. Meeshell Mermaid (Cousin) * there friends * brooke was like, the protective older sister of pearl * so they were close so of course their kiddos are. Aunts and Uncles Namely Queen Pearl and King Philip tba Friends shes open for friends! pls she needs them Astral Unicornia * oh wow she has friends * sea's very interested in astrology * and confused about it at the same time * jj also hangs around * i call it the star squad because astronmey/astrology and story/star wars Anne Marie Stahlbaum * seas a dreamer and anne doesnt have any hopes at all * thats what wise said * i got nothing else Starlight Altair * more star friends!!! * starlights literally a star ofc their friends Lyra Twinkler * MORE STAR FRIENDS Mariella "Marie" Manson * shes not a star friend, shes a moon friend Acquaintances Princess Common Sense tba Pet Ceros Ceros is Sea's pet Narwhal from home. Sea found him while she was studying and took the small Narwhal in. While he's technically her pet, Ceros has become more of a family pet, with most of her aunts and cousins adoring Ceros. Ceros is currently in the care of Meryl and Brooke. The Birdios "The Birdios" as JJ calls them, are 12 partridges that JJ cave Sea for christmas (along with a fancy smancy telescope). They are Polarios, Sirius, Orin, Vega, Alderaan, Deneb, Altair, Algol, Capella, Castor. Casper, and Beta Ursae Majoris They are mainly named after stars, with the exception of Alderran and Casper, both of which JJ was able to name. Alderaan was originally Aldebaran, but JJ decided other wise. The tweleve of them are JJ and Sea's adopted children and no one can tell them other wise. The respective pare trees have since died duo to poor nutrition on JJ's part. Roommate Lysandra Helena Ambrosia and Seacilia have... a relationship. It's not like the two are practically close and are "bffas" or something like that, but they don't... Hate each other. Sea is generally obligated to listen to Lysandra Helena and her rants on this and that, while Lysandra Helena her self finds Sea pretty odd. Romance Jobal-Jennifer Moria JJ and Sea are an... Interesting pair, I suppose to put it in the most blunt terms. You have a nerd, a straight A student with no clue of human culture and a geek, someone who barely comes to classes and knows more about Star Wars than themselves. It's interesting, to say the least. JJ was the first person Sea meet when she first came to Ever After, when Sea accidentally ran into JJ who was wandering around, invisable. Sea promptly proclaimed that JJ was "physically impossible", and thus, a friendship was born. ill continue it later Enemies No one, really. Sea keeps her distance from most of the population of EAH besides her friends and family (and the occasional people JJ knows), so she hasn't really made any enemies. Outfits Sea mainly wears purple, pink, and teal bc aesthetic. A lot of like star aesthetic. obviously. School Life Class-ic Schedule Dorm Room TBA Alternative Universes Genderbent AU Seacil McMerhon. its legit just the same idk what u want from meh Reality AU Cecilia McMachon is the daughter of Brooke and Meryl McMachon. She's from a seaside town known as Aquari, which her family has essentially ruled over with its large fishing business (Maid Fishing Co) and long history of mayors. Many people from her town never leave, mainly only the teenagers from her family, sent away to a boarding school for the rich. Cecilia is determined to make something of herself in the world during her time at the school. Her biggest dream is to become an astronomer, something highly looked down upon in her family, as most people simply get out of school and go straight into the fishing business. Mirror/Never After High AU idk Trivia *Seacilia has a pinterest board. **And so does star fish * Seacilia is dyslexic. She can read and write, however, its very difficult and tends to take a while for her to read/write small things. * The reason Seacilia turns into a mermaid a different way then her cousin, Meeshell, does is because they were both turned into humans using different magic, which had their own separate sets of rules. * In the Next Gen Universe, Sea has three kids with JJ: Scott-Mertin Moria, Sola-Merlene Moria, and Padme-Annabella Moria. * She and the rest of her direct family took Meryl's last name because "Mermaid" is a very common last name and while it is one of the royal last name, they decided to use McMerhon. * She has a Mirror Blog. ** Everything in the Mirror Blog is typed out by either Meeshell or JJ. ** Sometimes Sea doesn't exactly know whats on her mirror blog because who knows what JJ puts on. Quotes Notes *Seacilia was created while Grimms was listening to the song "Cecilia and the Satellite". **Grimms realized the pun that could be made from the name Cecilia. For those who don't get it, Seacilia is Cecilia + Sea. **The song doesn't necessarily have anything to do with Seacilia per say but, the mention of the sky and satellites is were the astronomy part of her came from. **Her last name, McMerhon, is a pun on the singers name, Andrew McMahon. **Her mother's name, Meryl is a real name (with no pun added) meaning bright sea, but it also includes mer. **Her sister's name, Chelsea, is again, a real name with no pun added that includes Sea. **Meirin is a pun on the name Mairin, which means star of the sea, a double whammy because Seacilia's a mermaid but also one fascinated with Stars. **i love mermaid names **Ceros comes from the scientific name of Narwhals, Monodon Mono'ceros.' * Would you like some Starfish theme songs? No? You'll get them anyway. ** [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VPRjCeoBqrI Sky Full of Stars]'' by Coldplay. JJ's point of view? Generally works but also Stars and Seacilia and what nought? ** [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_ElORM9O-0U ''She's So High]'' by Tal Bechamen. JJ's pov, again, I guess? like it makes sense bc seas like a princess and stuff. ** [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zIzJRTX_BD8 ''I Love You. I know (Han Solo Star Wars Song)]'' by RoyishGoodLooks. Have I mentioned I love this song? Have I mentioned JJ loves this song? Have I mentioned Sea finds it annoying but listens it for the sake of JJ? *** also we all know that jj probably responds with i know because their a geek. ** [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4sHR61lfg00 ''Science and Faith] by The Script. idk i like the script Concept Sea was born when listening to a song Grimms... Doesn't practically love. They certainly don't hate it but it got annoying. Grimms, always looking for a pun, made up the pun of Seacilia, which they were surprised no one had ever done before. Like, it's such a great pun? It's so simple? But through out the rest of that day and the week fallowing, I slowly started to devoplve Sea as a character. I admittedly feel in love with her concept, I mean like, I love mermaids but also have this deep love for space I don't think I've ever talked about? Yeah I like Star Wars, but ever since I was younger, I always wanted to be an astronaut and was so interested in astronomery myself. So, of course I was going to be invested in Sea. Part of Sea was built of this... Idea that I have. That is, doers are dreamers. It's something really stupid they believe and no one's reallly in this big argument about dreamers and doers, but I myself think that one can not do endless they dream. That's were Sea's dreamy yet determined attitude comes from. Honestly, I was actually having a hard time devolving her character. I was like, well, I have a concept... Now what? It's happened a lot to me when I have a cool concept for a character that doesn't really have much to do with personality and more hobbies and what not. Eventually I got a solid personality down and I was like no grimms wait to finish lys' page before you make Sea so i was like hmf reasonable self why you do this to me. Something I was kind of scared of was having Sea be seen as like. JJ's girlfriend? Like I mean she is, just during/after her developmental process BEFORE a page was made their relationship was decided upon but I didn't want Sea to be seen as created for the soul purpose of being JJ's gf. idk thats something. Gallery Stlove sea.jpeg|seacilia by the amazing Patchworks Inc! Seeaaa.jpeg|i drew this in gs its all i got k Grimm'sSecretSanta2018.png|Sceret Santa Gift 2k18 by Sea's moodboard Starfish Board.jpg|Starfish Moodboard. imao its bad whatever [[Category:Characters Category:Females Category:The Little Mermaid Category:Roybels Category:Mermaids Category:Royalty Category:Princesses Category:Grimms' Peeps